Breach
by craC craK belin
Summary: OS. Marcus/Esca with some Marcus/placidius. Placidius had looked at him with lust in his eyes.


**Disclamer: Not mine. Let me cry in a corner.**

**Rating: T there is the F word. My bad.**

**A/N: So first fiction in English... Oh my god! I finally did it! Youhou! I'm so happy. And on the Eagle because I can't believe that only my sister and I have seen that clearly there was somethng between marcus and the politician! I swear! It's so weird! XD Are we really that perverted ? **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it! And if there is still mistake I'll ask you to forgive me! I'm not a English speaker! But I think most of the mistakes had been erased. As for the language Maybe they would seem strange... But it's heard to make them speak like they are romans. (And in Spartacus they speak a bit like too... So. Hum. xD)**

**As for the title I just open the dictionnary and it was there... Seriously my problem is to give title to my fiction! U_U**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**BREACH**

Marcus was returning in his room with a feeling of accomplishment. He now had a goal: Find the lost Eagle. He had a way to make his family's name stood proud again.

As he was preparing his stuffs he heard a shuffling and turned around to see Placidus standing in the frame's door.

"Yeah? What do you want?"

Actually he kind of guessed why the other was here. It was pretty obvious because all the way during the dinner the politician was looking at him with lust in his eyes.

It wasn't that weird. Marcus had already done it with other guys but not since he arrived in Caleva. It was a way of creating strong bonds between people and to relieve tension, because when you were in the army there weren't so many girls. He hadn't done anything since his injury mostly because at first his uncle and Stephanos were the only people there and now because he would never give such an order to Esca.

Esca had pride he wouldn't take it away from him like that.

"I just want to say I am sorry for earlier."

Marcus raised an eyebrow because he was sure that the other was not sorry at all. He had truly meant what he said.

He just shrugged.

"That's okay."

He wondered for a moment if he should ask him to leave. He could. But he was not sure he wanted it.

It had been a _really _long time.

And maybe he will soon die killed by some Britons. Or by Esca. Even if he strongly doubted it. Esca had given him his word. And he wanted to believe it.

Placidus moved closer extending his hand.

"Would you forgive me?"

Marcus shook it, nodding his head quickly.

The other let his hand wandered a little too long on his palm. Marcus could see how his eyes were already clouded. Did he really think he had already won? Marcus was a former-centurion. He knew war's strategy but he knew about love's strategy too.

He took a step back and admired the surprise in the politician's face.

"Do you need something else?"

"I…Er…" he chocked a bit and Marcus smirked. That was one politician of Rome? Unable to do a sentence? To explain clearly why he was here?

"You know what I want." He whispered and crossed his arms defiantly.

Marcus still could push him away. But he came closer and said against the other's lips.

"Tell me clearly what you want. And maybe I will do it."

The politician looked at him, frowning.

"I want you to fuck me." He said, very calmly.

Marcus lounge forward and did what he had to do.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The North of Britain was as unwelcoming as Marcus had thought. But he was there with Esca and that made the thing a bit better. They had become closer, even if it wasn't really clear. Sometimes there were looks which spoke more than words and made the tension between them almost tangible.

Marcus wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do about that. Maybe it was only on his mind and if he tried to go for it Esca would slit his throat open. That was a possibility. And not a really nice one.

So he stayed away and was awkward every single time Esca was a bit too close.

But the hope that something was happening between them disappeared when he killed this kid who had tried to kill them. The look of hurt that Esca had given to him was clearly an indication that he didn't agree with him on that. And of course it happened at the exact moment when things between them were ready to change. The evening before they had been kind of cuddling because of the cold and just before the attack Esca had seemed almost _happy._

But now everything was lost and their relationship seemed to be the same as their first days together when Esca would look a t him with hatred in his eyes.

And finding Guern didn't make it better. It was quite the contrary. Esca seemed upset that he trusted Guern.

And then the revelation of the Fact that Esca had always _known_, that he had blatantly lied to him hit him in the face and he saw red. He couldn't forgive him because he had _trusted_ him ignoring what his uncle told him, ignoring what everyone had told him: That Esca was and would forever be a _Briton_.

So he exploded they fought and he spitted back at Esca:

"You're still my slave." And he saw the flashing hurt in his eyes as he was screaming something back.

And when he thought things couldn't be worst: the Seal arrived and Esca betrayed him.

He felt miserable and lonely. He felt his heart ached every time he saw Esca with the Seals, talking to them, seeming close to them. How the chef's son was so close to him, completely devoted to him, lust dancing in his eyes.

And the hatred he felt for the other man only grew with the fact that he spared him because he was Esca's. He spared him _to please_ Esca to prove him that he trusted his choice.

Marcus wanted to scream that Esca was his and only his, he was his slave, and he had saved his life. But even if he said it only Esca would understand and he was sure that the Britons wouldn't like it.

So he shut up and tried to prepare himself; for the day where an occasion to search for the eagle and leave would appear.

**oOoOoOoOo**

He felt like the biggest fool in town when Esca revealed to him that he had never betrayed him and that he had done all of this things _for him_. He really deserved a punch in the face.

But they hadn't time for a hug of relief or a punch of "_You're an idiot, I hope you know that_". They had to act quickly.

Of course it was when they were purchasing by really angry Seal people that Marcus' leg gave in and he started to think that the Gods hated him.

How he made it through the chase and the cold water was a mystery. But when he saw Esca returned he forgot everything: his pain, the Eagle, his uncle, His family's glory or his dad… Because once again Esca was with him, hadn't abandoned him.

Although Esca was free.

When the seal's chef's son charged upon Esca Marcus' body reacted on his own. His sword stopped the deadly blow before it reached Esca.

He understood the seal's feeling very well: he wanted Esca but he fled away of his grasp before he could have him. He had felt exactly the same since he was in the north. Like he finally understood the Briton only to realize that he was completely wrong.

After the fight they took care of all the bodies, Romans _and_ Britons because Marcus suddenly understood the stupidity of all this. They were all man only separate by the language but it wasn't so important. And the barrier wasn't impossible to break. Or to cross.

As Guern was burning with the eagle his father gave him and Esca's dagger he felt his former-slave's hand taking his own. He looked briefly at Esca but the Briton expression was still the same. Calm, lips in a thin line.

After that once they were alone, just before reaching the wall Esca kissed him. It was brief and chaste but it startled him.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

They kissed again but they didn't go any further: Marcus leg was still throbbing in pain. And he preferred take thing slowly. To really enjoy it. To be able to take his time to learn everything about Esca.

**OoOoOoOoO**

It was a real pleasure to see all of the politician's face looking at him, at _them_ like they were some sort of supernatural creature because they had done it.

And of course when Placidus opened his mouth to look down at Esca Marcus' mouth was quicker than his thought.

"He's not a slave. And he knows more about honor and freedom than you'll ever know."

And he saw the hurt on the other's face and the small smile on Esca's lips. He had made the good choice.

But he couldn't have planned that his uncle would invite the two politicians to celebrate the return of the Eagle of the ninth.

Placidus kept looking forth and back between Esca and him and it was slowly becoming very unnerving. Like he couldn't believe what he saw: A slave sitting at the same table as him. Even after he had explained repeatedly that Esca wasn't a slave anymore

When the night came Placidus follow him to his bedroom. He had a sickening impression of _déjà-vu_. But this time he wasn't going to fall for the trap.

"Why are you here?"

"You know why." He said and approached him.

"Then you can go. I have no use for you right now."

The politician pulled a face.

"Are you rejecting me for _him_?" And there were such venom in his voice that Marcus was barely able to keep his fist on his side.

"You can go." He repeated very slowly.

Sometimes later Esca slipped in his bedroom. Marcus looked up surprised.

"Something happened?" he asked because Esca was making a face.

"I saw the roman entering your room. Are you okay?" _Did you two do something?_ Was probably what he meant even if he didn't say it out loud.

"Yes I'm fine. I told him to leave." He smiled as Esca sat on his laps, a playful smile across his lips.

"I think we should give him what he wants. Make him _heard_ what he wants so badly." Esca said lips ghosting over Marcus' neck.

"You tease." He chuckled but grabbed the Briton more firmly as he rolled up in the bed, switching their position.

"But I think you're right."

And he putted his lips on Esca's enjoying the moan escaping the Briton.

**THE END**

* * *

**So If you like it you can left a message! You know how to do right?**

**Thanks for having read!**

**CraC**


End file.
